Mind Ship
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. "Sombre, sombre, petit bateau. Sombre, sombre, garde la tête sous l'eau. Laisse donc les vagues te briser les os. Il n'y a rien qui puisse te retenir là-haut." Sherlock se noie. Pas de Slash mais peut être interprété comme tel.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (mais vous pouvez quand même m'envoyer vos chèques !)

**Note : **Cette fic est une version remaniée d'un texte que j'ai écrit il y a plusieurs années. Je l'ai ressorti du placard suite à une conversation sur Facebook (et là j'en profite subtilement pour vous appeler à me rejoindre sur mon compte FB pour délirer sur Sherlock avec moi ! cf mon profil). J'ai trouvé qu'il correspondait très bien à Sherlock c'est pourquoi je vous le propose aujourd'hui. Et puis bon, après le bon gros fluff de mon dernier OS j'avais envie d'un peu de torture psychologique niéhéhé.

**Genre :** Angoisse. Saison 1 épisode 3

**Rating :** K+.

**Pairing:** Amitié Sherlock/John. Pas de Slash mais peut-être interprété comme tel.

**Bêta-lecture :** Ma merveilleuse **Amelia theFujoshi **qui a bien du courage de me supporter moi et mes doutes perpétuels. Love love love !

* * *

**Mind Ship**

XxX

.

_Sombre, sombre, petit bateau. __Sombre, sombre, garde la tête sous l'eau._

_Laisse donc les vagues te briser les os. Il n'y a rien qui puisse te retenir là-haut._

_._

Tu t'étouffes. Tu cries ta détresse mais nul son ne perce de ta gorge traîtresse. De lui-même ton larynx se compresse. L'air, tant aimé, ne veut plus entrer.

Tu tousses. Tu espères par cette action une totale libération. Mais le feu de tes poumons abrite un démon. La pression, ainsi créée, tend à les faire exploser.

Tu pleures. Tu encombres ta trachée de lourdes larmes salées. Elles viennent entraver ta seule opportunité de pouvoir encore respirer. Sans plus tarder, tu le sais, tu vas sombrer.

Tu paniques. Tu engouffres de longs doigts dans ta bouche et tu les déploies. En plein effroi, tu n'as plus le choix, tes ongles griffent les humides parois. Tes efforts, désespérés, te laissent écœuré.

Tu vomis. Tu inhales l'odeur âcre qui signe ton sacre. Les excrétions couleur nacre t'évitent le massacre. L'air, tant espéré, peut finalement entrer.

Tu respires. Tu avales péniblement dans un lent mouvement, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Ta poitrine s'enflamme férocement en un brasier ardent. Le foyer, enragé, va à nouveau t'asphyxier.

.

_Sombre, sombre, petit bateau._

.

Tu inspires. Tu soulèves ta cage thoracique, c'est un moment critique.

Tu expires. Tu crains de ne jamais retrouver cette vie que tu laisses échapper.

Tes mains tanguent. Et tes épaules tremblent.

Tu es horrifié. Tu sais ce qui va se passer.

Tout recommence. Tu sombres dans la démence.

.

_Sombre, sombre, garde la tête sous l'eau._

_._

Tu suffoques. Tes maigres forces ne sont plus suffisantes. L'idée même de lutter te semble ahurissante. Pourtant, tu refuses de laisser tomber. Tu essayes en vain de nager.

Tu angoisses. Tu crains que cette deuxième vague ne soit celle de trop. Tu es balloté comme un vieux cargo. Tu n'as pas pris assez d'oxygène pour y résister. Tu vas à coup sûr te faire emporter.

Tu vibres. Ton squelette tout entier est atrocement secoué. Tes muscles sont contractés, tes yeux exorbités. Tout contrôle menace de t'échapper. Cette fois-ci tu vas y passer.

Tu hurles. Mais ta bouche ne fait que s'ouvrir et se fermer instinctivement. Nouveau spasme de ton calvaire inconscient. Les crampes qui te parcourent te livrent diminué. Tu ne peux même plus patauger.

Tu divagues. Des taches sombres dansent devant tes yeux abattus. Elles ne sont pas les bienvenues. Elles ne t'avaient pas manquées. Tu sais ce qu'elles laissent présager.

Tu baves. Ta salive coule le long de tes lèvres ouvertes en un cri silencieux. Déglutir est bien trop douloureux. Ta gorge est définitivement obstruée. Tu vas assurément te noyer.

Tu abandonnes. Ton corps, dans une dernière tentative, se tord dans tous les sens. Mais tu ne perçois déjà plus la souffrance. Tu es en train de couler. Et rien ne pourra l'empêcher.

Tu disparais. Tes yeux se révulsent et tes mains crispées lâchent prise. Ta pauvre carcasse agonise. Les eaux, plus fortes que toi, ont gagné. Ça y est, tu as sombré.

Tout est terminé.

_._

_Laisse donc les vagues te briser les os._

_._

Tu es étrangement bien, tu ne ressens plus rien. L'eau est bienveillante.

Tu aimerais y rester, dans ce cocon de tranquillité. L'eau est apaisante.

Tu n'as ni poumons enflammés, ni membres ankylosés. L'eau est aimante.

Tu ne sens plus la douleur, tout n'est qu'océan de douceur. L'eau sera ta seule amante.

_._

_Il n'y a rien qui puisse te retenir là-haut._

_._

Tu te réveilles soudain, tu ne veux pas de cette fin. L'eau est aliénante.

Tu brises brusquement tes chaînes, ta volonté se déchaîne. L'eau est écœurante.

Tu refais miraculeusement surface, la réalité te fait face. L'eau est malfaisante

Tu craches, tousses, et enfin, respires, tu as évité le pire. L'eau ne sera pas gagnante.

_._

_Sombre, sombre, petit bateau. Sombre, sombre, garde la tête sous l'eau._

_Laisse donc les vagues te briser les os. Il n'y a rien qui puisse te retenir là-haut._

_._

Tu as été épargné.

Mais l'eau continuera de te harceler.

Un jour tu finiras par y succomber.

À moins que quelqu'un ne puisse te repêcher.

.

* * *

.

**« La pêche ! Essayez la pêche ! »**

Les paroles acides que le sergent Donovan destinait à John ébranlèrent profondément le cœur de Sherlock. Il risqua un coup d'œil rapide vers l'être courageux qui marchait à ses côtés et il sut. L'univers l'avait finalement entendu, ses suppliques n'avaient pas été vaines. Il lui avait envoyé John. L'homme qui lui sauvera la vie, souvent, et de bien des façons.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de piquer une réplique de l'épisode « The Great Game ». Mais trouverez-vous celle de « The Sign Of Three » ? (bon c'est une fausse énigme hein c'est tellement facile…)

Je ne vous le dis qu'en fin de fic pour ne pas influencer votre lecture mais j'espère que vous avez compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une description très personnelle de Sherlock faisant une overdose. Je me suis basée sur mon expérience des crises d'angoisse et de tétanie.

Je suis un peu anxieuse car comme je l'ai dit en note de début de fic, je suis partie d'un texte écrit il y a plusieurs années. Je l'ai pas mal remanié mais j'ai voulu garder quand même l'âme que j'avais mise à l'époque dans cet écrit. Donc du coup j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un grand écart entre cette fic et ce à quoi je vous ai habitué. Bref…

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Remerciements : **Non vraiment, je suis estomaquée par votre enthousiasme sur mon dernier OS ! Merci donc encore une fois à silecee, Asyliss, SomeCoolName, shadowquill17, odea nigthingale, louisalibi, Lafinada, Ranne-Chan, Misew (je n'ai pas pu te répondre je t'ai pas trouvé sur le site T_T), Paprika de Bdx, Amelia theFujoshi, la rodeuse, Glasgow, nathdawn, JuliaJekyll, marali. no1, Siuan-Amyrlin, Rosedeschamps et Lisen-chan pour vos reviews pour « Système Solaire et Planète Platon » et plein de bisous à laurhence, aliena wyvern, Melticolor et Mademoiselle Else qui faute de petit mot l'ont ajouté en favorite stories \o/.

J'ai encore des reviews sur mes anciens OS ! Vous êtes tous merveilleux ! Merci à MairiKeltia, LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie et Siuan-Amyrlin pour leurs superbes reviews sur « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice » et à shadowquill17, aliena wyvern et Atsamy pour leur non moins superbes petits mots sur « You Know Nothing John Watson ». Merci encore à LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie et à Carbo Queen pour s'être aventurée dans la noirceur de « Six Pieds Sous Terre ».

Et comme toujours je vous adooooore pour les following et les favorites que je continue de recevoir avec le plus grand bonheur !

_Des bisous !_

_Clélia K._


End file.
